ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Stealthiness Towards Dr. Nefarious' Office
Inside the Steam Castle, Kiva begins to see a pattern to the Steam Balls, but quickly hides when she sees Dr. Nefarious, revived and re-formed into a robot, walking across the halls. With him walking along, Kiva came out of hiding. Shon: Who is that? Kiva: That's Dr. Nefarious. Shon: I say we take him and be back in time for your sister's recovery. Kiva: No, we can't do that. Shon: Why not? Kiva: Because if we attack him now, he'll ambush us before we have time to act. Shon: Then what do you suggest? Kiva: We need to be stealthy. I need to get into his office and find out what Nefarious is up to. Shon: Well, if you are going to do this, there's a ventilation system you can sneak into. The passageway there can be tough, for it may lead to multiple directions. Kiva: Okay, I'll find a way inside somehow. Shon: Be careful not to get lost. Kiva: Don't worry, I won't. - Shon unscrewed the vent cover and Kiva crawled inside the vent system. Knewing that she needed a guide, Kiva contacted Reia on her earpiece. Kiva: Reia? Are you there? - Back at Conton City, Supreme Kai of Time noticed that Reia's earpiece is ringing and decided to let her get back on the action. Supreme Kai of Time: This is yours, I believe? Reia: Yeah. Supreme Kai of Time: Kiva might need help. Reia: She always does. - Reia then takes the earpiece, puts it on her ear and responded Kiva's call. Kiva: Reia? Are you there? Reia: Loud and clear. What's up? Kiva: Well, I'm in Steam Castle vent system. I need to get to Dr. Nefarious' office, can you guide me there? Reia: The blueprints are all over the place, but I'll do what I can. Go right then the first left. - Kiva followed Reia's directions and heards Dr. Nefarious' voice across the vents from far away. Reia: Keep going straight. - Without a word, Kiva keeps going as his voice keeps getting louder. Reia: Take a right and his office should be on the fifth left turn. - Kiva crawled and crawled until she spotted Dr. Nefarious in his office. Kiva: *quietly* I can see Dr. Nefarious. Reia: Nice. I've added an upgrade on your earpiece. Lock it to a magnetic surface, to a clear view for the camera. Kiva: *quietly* Okay. - Kiva takes her earpiece out and put it on the vent, for the recon that's planned. Dr. Nefarious: Let's try this..AGAIN!! "Night of the Living Squshies"- Act 3, Scene 4. Ready on set!? Worker: Why have I been ensigned for this..? Dr. Nefarious: And...ACTION!! You'll never take me alive, Qwark. Time is under my control!! - A hologram of his butler, Lawrence, appeared before him, interrupted. Lawrence: Oh, am I interrupting? Dr. Nefarious: Lawrence! I'm rehearsing my space opera! Lawrence: Silly me, sir. I just popped in to tell you that the Time Vortex Manipulator has been stabilized for the invasion of Conton City, sir. Dr. Nefarious: Splendid! The moment we've been waiting for is nigh.. Kiva: *quietly* Crud... Dr. Nefarious: Now, is there nothing else to discuss? Lawrence: There is one small detail. Seems there are a few spies who are investigating our demonstration. Dr. Nefarious: The mouse... She is in the patrol from the start!! Lawrence: Shall I have her and the spies annihilated immediately? Kiva: Category:Scenes